Reencontrando la felicidad
by Judy Cullen
Summary: Después de dejar a Bella, Edward ha logrado sobrevivir un año sin ella, pero quando eso se haga insoportable y decida terminar con todo, la volverá a ver como guardia de los Vulturis. ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? *Mal summari*
1. SUS OJOS

SUS OJOS

Mañana haría un año ya. El peor año de mi existencia, y pronto todo finalizaría. Después de eso, después de dejarla, ya nada importaba.

Había estado vagando solo unos días, cuando encontré un rastro de Victoria bastante reciente. No estaba lo suficiente lejos de… ella. Por lo que durante unos seis meses, creo, estuve intentando rastrearla, por distracción. Un intento de olvidar. Aunque de mi mente jamás podría borrar ni un recuerdo de ella, mi amor.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos siempre veía lo mismo, unos ojos marrón chocolate que brillaban con tristeza, con pérdida. Sus ojos. Los ojos de ella. Y sentía mi corazón helarse, encogerse y agrietarse, muerto, sin vida lejos de ella.

Luego de esos pocos, pero a la vez eternos meses Alice me llamó por primera vez desde su móvil, lo encontré extraño ya que hasta entonces solamente me llamaba Esme desde el suyo, por lo que respondí desconcertado.

– Alice – dije tratando que mi voz sonara casual o, por lo menos, no se notara mi dolor en ella.

– Edward, se que no quieres que te molestemos pero… tengo que contarte algo… – respondió, algo insegura. Eso era aún más raro. ¿Mi hermana insegura de algo? Con eso supe que alguna cosa no estaba bien.

– ¿Alice qué ocurre?

– Es Bella – reprimí un gemido de dolor, jamás pensé que oír su nombre fuera tan doloroso, ya que antes tenía una sonrisa en mi cara con solo escucharlo. – Edward di algo. – No podía hablar, pero hice un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de mi garganta.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – repetí, y me arrepentí al instante al oír mi voz, oí que jadeaba al otro lado de la línea.

– Oh, Edward, no debería haberte llamado. – comentó arrepentida.

– ¡Alice dime que pasa con ella de una vez! – grité.

– Verás… hace un mes… ella decidió ir a vivir con su madre… o más bien su padre la envió allí…

– Alice ¡no tengo todo la vida! – reprendí su duda.

– Está bien, está bien… mira la cuestión es que hace una semana tuve una visión donde la vi subir al avión, donde todo fue bien hasta que…

– ¿Hasta que Alice? ¿Ves un accidente? – pregunté gritando con angustia.

– No, el avión llegó al aeropuerto, más o menos…

– ¿Más o menos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – exigí.

– Mi visión es confusa entonces, pero parece que el avión no aterriza… al menos no en el aeropuerto en el que debería hacerlo, aunque no se a dónde se encuentra ese, simplemente veo todo rojo… Y cuando intento verla a ella… – esperé, pero no dijo nada más.

– Sigue – Pedí como pude.

– Solo consigo ver a sus padres llorando… – el pecho se me contrajo. – Debería haberte llamado antes. Lo siento. – no comprendí por qué razón decía eso.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– Porque ya es tarde.


	2. LA BUSQUEDA

LA BÚSQUEDA

- Porque ya es tarde.

– ¿Tarde? – pregunté en un susurro.

– Subirá al avión en poco más de diez minutos. – percibí vagamente como me resbaló el móvil de la mano y empecé a correr cuando oí que se rompía al caer al suelo.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, más rápido que nunca, para llegar a tiempo. No lo creía posible, ya que debía atravesar el país, pero tenía la esperanza de alcanzar al menos a ver el avión y poder seguirlo desde tierra, custodiándolo. Custodiándola.

Llegué al aeropuerto media hora después de la llamada de Alice. Diez minutos después del despegue. No sabía adónde ir, por alguna razón cuando se trataba algo sobre la seguridad de… ella Alice siempre tenía visiones confusas. Pregunté a información hacia dónde iba ese avión, pero me dijeron Phoenix. Inútilmente traté de decirle a la señora que no era así, que cambiaría su rumbo, hasta que me enseño un listado de todos los vuelos del día y yo mismo comprobé que tenía razón… a su manera, yo confiaba en mi hermana, en su don.

Fui a la primera cabina telefónica que vi y llamé a Alice, que cogió el teléfono incluso antes del primer tono.

– Edward, se dirigió hacía Europa, Portugal o España, creo. Puede que Francia, pero hacia esa zona. Veo que cruza el Atlántico, y no tiene el combustible suficiente para llegar mucho más lejos.

- ¿La ves a ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo estará? – pregunté desesperado, aunque profundamente agradecido a mi hermanita por la nueva información.

- No puedo verla, ya te dije, solo sus padres llorando... o simplemente todo rojo.-Simplemente dolor, sentía mi pecho arder como si se estubiera quemando.

- ¿Podré encontrarla?

- Eso espero... - Más incertidumbre.

- Alice por favor... solo intentalo... necesito saber que está bien... simplemente.

- Llevo intentando verla desde que tuve la visión, y no la he visto... ve a buscarla...-cuando oi eso, a mi hermana pidiendome que la buscara solo pude ver que eso era lo que debía hacer... que ahora hablando con ella simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

- Si ves algo avisame, por favor. - Colgé despues de oir su voz chillando.

- ¡Debes comprarte un telefono!- Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba otra vez en el aereopuerto con un móvil en mi bolsillo después de haber ido a la compañía telefónica más cercana y haberle enviado un mensaje a Alice informándole.

Compré un billete destino Portugal que salía el mismo día, y simplemente esperé que las horas pasaran deprisa...

Cuando llegué comprobé todos los aterrizajes del país, ninguno fuera de lugar... Tardé seis meses en rastrear toda la península Iberica y Francia, sin ningún resultado... sin ninguna novedad de Alice. La había llamado algunos días, pero la repuesta siempre era la misma que el día que partí, por lo que decidí rendirme y aceptar que dejarla simplemente fue una mala idea, la peor idea que que jamás podía haber tenido. Y la única manera de rendirme que encontré, la que me permitía dejar de soportar más este dolor, era ir a Volterra, y dejarlo todo... Quizás la encontraría dónde sea que fuera, aunque ella no había hecho algo tan terrible como para tener que ir al mismo lugar que yo.

Acababa de "alquilar temporalmente" el auto más rápido que vi en una calle de Roma y me dirigia a toda velocidad hacia mi destino. Por el mediodía llegaría y me mostraría ante todos bajo la luz solar para que los Vulturis no tuvieran otro remedio que terminar mi sufrimiento...


	3. EL VIAJE

EL VIAJE

(POV BELLA)

Subí al avión despúes de despedirme de mi padre, él quería que me fuera a vivir con mi madre porque creía que dejaría de comportarme como un cuerpo sin vida. Ya lo había intentado algunas veces antes sin lograrlo pero ahora lo consiguió.

El despegue fue normal, sin ningún imprevisto y decidí dormir un rato para descansar, ya que en la noche anterior solo pude pensar que en un día volvería a estar con mi madre. Lo único bueno de marcharme de Forks.

Cuando desperté miré el reloj y vi que faltavan dos horas para llegar aun, miré por la ventana y, detrás de unas pocas nubes, lo único que logré ver era agua... como si estuvieramos sobrevolando un océano... imposible. ¿Desde cuándo hay un oceano en medio de los Estados Unidos?

Busqué por el pasillo del avión alguna azafata para preguntarle dónde estábamos, pero no había ninguna a la vista. Intenté no preocuparme y descansar un rato más... y aunque cerré los ojos no pude dormirme, así que escuché un poco de musica con mi reproductor, hasta que nos informaron del aterrizaje.

Entonces vi que alguien de baja estatura con una oscura capa caminaba por el centro del pasillo, y que todo el mundo empezaba a gritar... gritos de dolor. Me di cuenta que era una chica, con el pelo castaño corto y unos lavios carnosos. Su piel era muy palida, demasiado.

Entonces me miró con sus grandes ojos, y solo pude aterrorizarme. Eran de un profundo rojo carmesí, y me miraban directamente, divertidos al principio, pero cada vez más frustrados.

- Alec - dijo con una aguda y clara voz. En menos de un segundo había a su lado un chico muy parecido a ella, también vestido con esa capa.

- Jane, ¿qué ocurre? - dijo mirándome con unos ojos del mismo color de ella.

- No puedo... no entiendo, prueba-dijo señalándome con la barbilla con su voz irritada.

Empezó a envolverme una fría niebla, que desapareció poco después. No podía dejar de mirar esas dos figuras, por mucho que lo deseara. Y éstas no dejaban de mirarme a mí.

- Yo tampoco. Tenemos que llevarla, a él seguro que le gustará, aunque huele bastante bien... - dijo el vampiro, Alec.

- Sí, será mejor que la guardemos. Por cierto, bienvenida a Italia- dijo sarcasticamente y se fue alejando de mí.

- Felix - llamó Alec. Y un vampiro parecido a Emmett se acercó y me cogió en sus brazos, y me desmayé.


	4. OSCURIDAD

OSCURIDAD

Me desperté en el suelo de una sala oscura. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, aunque no había echo ningún esfuerzo. Solamente había subido al avión y... entonces todo vino a mi mente. Esa chica de ojos rojos y mirada oscura, el chico parecido a ella y el musculoso.

Me senté, y busqué algo a mi alrededor, pero no podía ver nada.

- Al fin despertaste, pensé que me pasaría la eternidad esperando. - al oír esa voz recordé como la había llamado el otro vampiro, Jane.- No sabes lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser ver dormir a un humano, sobretodo si habla. ¿Podrías decirme una cosita? Pura curiosidad.

No tenía ni idea de a qué demonios se refería, pero no podía encontrar mi voz, ni el valor suficiente como para preguntárselo.

¿No iba a hacerme daño? ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar? Recordé que había dicho algo así como "bienvenida a Italia". ¿Acaso estaba de verdad en Italia? No entendía nada, y estaba muerta de miedo. Aunque no la veía, sabía que ella si me estaba viendo a mí. Y por muy indefensa que pudiera parecer sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz… y odiaba saberlo ahora mismo.

– ¿No vas a contestarme? Bueno, pues te pregunto igual. - dijo con su aguda y clara voz.- ¿Quién es Edward? ¿Tu novio? ¿Tu padre? No has parado de decir ese nombre toda la noche, y también le pedías que se quedara contigo… - al oír su nombre recordé esos ojos topacio, esos que podía estar viendo durante horas sin cansarme y pensé que era la primera vez que estaba con un vampiro no "vegetariano", sin contar a James y su aquelarre, ya que entonces él junto a su familia podía protegerme, ahora no.- No hace falta que pongas esa cara de sufrimiento, no te estoy haciendo nada. Mi don no te afecta.

- ¿Cual es tu don? – dije sorprendiéndome, estaba hablando con una vampira que seguramente deseba matarme como si no ocurriera nada. Pero recordé que en el avión habían dicho algo así como que sería mejor "guardarme". ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No iban a matarme?

- ¿Mi don? Ah, nada importante, solo puedo crear la sensación de dolor en la mente de las personas, y los vampiros claro. Pero a tí no te afecta, es realmente frustrante. - no era la primera vea que me

decían eso, y recordé ese momento en aquel precioso prado… - ¿Ahora sonries? Eres realmente rara… Nadie sonrie cuando le dices que eres un vampiro y probablemente tú te convertirás en menos de una hora.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Convertirme? – grité, olvidando lo que era ella. Había deseado tanto eso antes… pero no ahora, cuando no podía estar con él.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre vampiros? No reaccionas como los demás, es como si supieras sobre nosotros, ya hemos encontrado antes personas que saben de nuestra existéncia, pero simplemente contigo es diferente. Dime ¿qué sabes? – pregunto exigentemente con su melódica voz.

_**_JUDY_CULLEN_:_**

_**Aquí el cuarto capi, se que son cortos, pero entre los deberes y los examenes del insti... **__**Aun así intentaré actualizar prontito, esta misma semana ya tendré listo el quinto y puede que también el sexto, los colgaré en cuanto los tenga. =))**_


	5. LA PROPUESTA

LA PROPUESTA

– Dime, ¿qué sabes?- preguntó exigentemente con su melódica voz.

– Yo… - no tenía ni idea de qué contestar, pero sabía que no podía nombrar a los Cullen, de eso estaba segura. Y aun menos sabiendo el don de esta vampira. Me moriría de arrepentimiento si llegaba a hacerles algo a alguno de ellos, no podía permitirlo. Entonces recordé como supe lo que eran… Jacob me lo dijo. – Leyendas. – Dije simplemente.

– ¡¿Leyendas? – Susurró escépticamente, pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada más ninguna de las dos, una puerta se abrió y entro luz en la habitación. Vi que no había nada en ella, era como las mazmorras de esas películas… Jane se levantó del suelo a unos dos metros de mí. Mirando a quién había abierto la puerta.

– Felix, ya está despierta. ¿Ellos quieren verla? – había oído ese nombre, en el avión, era el último vampiro que vi, el que parecía más fuerte.

– Por supuesto que quieren verla. Es muy extraño que no puedas hacerle nada. Ni tu hermano. ¿Verdad? – dijo lo último con un tono que creí que era burla, y escuché un grito de dolor. Jane estaba delante de mí mirándolo fijamente con furia llameando en sus ojos. El grito acabó tan rápido como había empezado, ella estaba sonriendo.

– Bueno, que no sirva con ella no significa que no sirva con los demás, ya ves. – Murmuró mientras me cogía del brazo y me levantaba como si fuera una muñeca. – Levántate – ordeno inútilmente, ya que ella misma acababa de hacerlo y ya me estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta con una enorme fuerza, sentía que mi brazo no soportaría mucho más esa presión. Vi que el vampiro que había soltado ese grito tan desgarrador también se levantaba, recuperándose de lo que ella le había hecho.

Me llevaron por pasillos oscuros, hasta que llegamos a una sala redondeada más grande e iluminada. Había tres muebles de madera parecidos a tronos, en los que estaban sentados tres hombres de piel pálida que parecía muy fragil y ojos rojos, como los demás. También había más gente que hablaba demasiado bajo para que escuchara ía que eran como ellos, pero no conseguía sacar la vista de esos tres vampiros como para estar segura.

El que estaba sentado en el trono del medio, se levantó con una inmensa gracilidad y se dirigió hacia mí, mirándome fijamente, dejándome paralizada.

- Aquí está Aro. - dijo Jane con un gran respeto.

- Gracias, Jane. Este caso es muy interesante.- Respondió él, alargándome su mano. Entonces, cogió la mía y cerró los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose mucho en algo.

- Realmente increíble, no veo nada, absolutamente nada.-dijo después de estar un rato con sus ojos cerrados.- Espero que no te importe unirte a nosotros. Nos serías de gran ayuda.- susurró. No sabía a que se refería cuando decía unirse, no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero tuve el presentimiento que eso tendría que ver con lo que me había comentado Jane de transformarme.

- ¿Así que es verdad, Aro?- preguntó uno de los señores que aun estaban sentado. Tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, a diferencia de los otros dos que lo tenían negro.

- Absolutamente.-le contestó. Y después mirándome a mí dijo- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, a los Vulturis?-entonces esperó mi repuesta, todos la esperaron, pero mi cabeza estaba unos seis meses antes... el día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños... cuando él me contó sobre los planes que había ideado para acabar con su vida cuando James había estado a punto de matarme, él mencionó a los Vulturis, dijo que acudiría a ellos, que eran como un tipo de realeza... los que hacían que se respetasen las normas...

No sabía que responder, no quería aceptar y ser uno de ellos. Si debía ser un vampiro quería serlo como antes imaginé, como parte de la familia Cullen. Pero eso era imposible, ahora y siempre. Pero lo peor de todo era saber que no podía negarme. Estaba rodeada de vampiros, y no podía (ni quería) imaginar lo que harían conmigo si mi respuesta era negativa. Si tan solo ellos estuvieran aquí, si solamente él lo estuviera...

**_JUDY_CULLEN:_**

**_Bueno actualizando como prometí. Espero que les guste el capi. En el próximo habrá la respuesta... aunque ya se pueden imaginar... =)_**


	6. LA RESPUESTA

LA RESPUESTA

Todos me miraban, expectantes, para escuchar mi decisión. Estaba todo silencioso, solo podía escuchar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

Aro, que parecía comprender mi situación, miró un momento a Jane mientras le pedía:

-Jane, querida, informa a la chica de sus opciones y sobre las consecuencias de estas, para que le sea más fácil decidirse.

- Por supuesto, Aro. – dijo mirándolo, después se giró hacia mí – Puedes decir o SI o NO. Si dices que SI, te unirás a nosotros y formarás parte de la guardia de los Vulturis. – noté que un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre. – Si dices que NO, te mataremos, porque sabes demasiado acerca de vampiros, y servirías de aperitivo para alguno de nosotros. La decisión es fácil, aunque yo personalmente preferiría que dijeras que no.

- Gracias Jane – la cortó Aro – Di, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Bella – me sorprendí por la seguridad que transmitía mi voz, cuando estaba muerta de miedo en realidad.

-Bella, aquí estarás bien. Puedes estar tranquila, nosotros te ayudaremos a acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida. No tendrás que preocuparte de nada, los vampiros se distraen muy fácilmente, créeme, es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar. A no ser que prefieras servirle de comida a Félix. – Dijo mirando detrás mío. Al girarme, vi a Félix con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, observándome fijamente con esos ojos color carmesí. – Tú decides que prefieres. – Murmuró con total tranquilidad Aro.

Estaba totalmente acorralada por esos vampiros de ojos rojos. Si al menos fuesen de color topacio…

Pensé en lo que dijo Aro de distraerse… si solo pudiera dejar de pensar en él… quizás era lo mejor realmente, pero no podía hacerles eso a mis padres…, aunque mi madre tenía a Phil… y mi padre había estado solo mucho tiempo…, no, simplemente no podía. Aunque visto de otro modo, si contestaba que no me matarían… Félix me mataría… y tampoco podría estar con ellos… y jamás sabrían otra vez de mí. Si contestaba que si al menos podría enviarles algún mensaje...

Mi mente estaba totalmente nublada por la indecisión y no podía ver otra cosa que ojos rojos y blancas sonrisas… mirara dónde mirara.

-Venga di algo… tengo prisa. – Félix estaba aún mirándome como antes y murmuró esto con malicia en su voz. – Podríamos ser buenos amigos, aunque...

-Está bien. – dije sin ni siquiera quererlo. – mi respuesta es SI.- no sabía como había dicho eso, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura, pero no había marcha atrás ya...

-Lo mejor que podías haber dicho. – respondió Aro mientras se acercaba más a mi y se inclinava como si fuera a besarme. Pero entonces noté un fuerte pinchazo en mi cuello y perdí el conocimiento...

* * *

_**JUDY CULLEN:**_

_**Aquí actualizando de nuevo, solo decirles que el proximo capi es el último que ellos están separados... Espero que les haya qustado! =) ¡Comenten!**_


	7. ARREPENTIMIENTO

ARREPENTIMIENTO

Acababa de despertarme, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Me sentía observada, y podía oír alguna respiración cerca de mí.

– Debería despertarse ya. – dijo una voz femenina que no reconocía.

– Quizá no ha ido bien. – le contestó otra, que no parecía nada preocupada. Jane.

– Más te gustaría hermanita.

–No digas nada, porque sé que a ti también te molesta. – le reprendió, a lo que Alec solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

– ¿Podríais callaros por favor? – dijo la primera voz. – Creo que se ha despertado.

– Pues yo no veo que abra los ojos y saltando grite: "¡estoy despierta!"- murmuró sarcásticamente Félix.

– Te crees muy gracioso, pero se perfectamente que ahora nos está escuchando. Su corazón ya ha parado de latir, lo que significa que la transformación terminó.

Entonces oí una oleada de viento dirigida hacia mí, y al mismo instante que abrí los ojos me levanté del suelo de piedra, apartándome de una de esas capas oscuras, a un tiempo que creí imposible.

Levanté la mirada de la tela para encontrarme con cuatro pares de ojos mirándome. Entre ellos estaban los que reconocí cuando estaba en el suelo, Jane, Alec y Félix. La otra voz era de la chica que tenía una mano alzada, después de intentar tirarme la capa encima.

Era una chica alta, escultural. Tenía una sedosa melena caoba que le caía en ondas por la espalda. Pero sus ojos eran distintos que los de los demás. Eran violetas en lugar de rojos. Lo encontré extraño al principio, pero en menos de un segundo caí en la cuenta que ese debía ser el resultado cuando te ponías lentes azules teniendo ojos carmesí.

Ella me miraba sonriente, aunque calculadora. Jane parecía aburrida, al igual que Alec, y Félix simplemente estaba enojado, mirando en ese momento a la vampira de ojos violetas.

– Te lo dije, Félix, ella estaba perfectamente despierta escuchándonos. – dijo la chica intentando si éxito no reír viendo como él se enfadaba aún más.

– Heidi, ya basta. – la cortó Jane. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

– Estoy bien. Pero esto es muy abrumador. – dije observando el polvo que se había elevado al levantarme.

Lo sabemos. Bueno, supongo que tendrás hambre… - susurró antes de que notara mi garganta quemar, la sentía seca. Al instante me puse las manos en el cuello, como si de esa forma pudiera aliviar esa sensación. Estaba sedienta.

– Ven, tenemos algo preparado…

La seguí cruzando esos pasillos por los que había pasado el otro día. Ahora me parecían distintos, no tan oscuros, y para nada fríos. El resto estaba detrás de mí, dirigiéndose también a la gran sala redondeada con los tres tronos.

Aro nos recibió, alegre. Me preguntó también como me sentía, y me recordó mi sed, explicándome que ahora siempre viviría con eso, pero que se podía saciar un poco… con sangre.

Entonces se empezaron a oír murmullos detrás de la puerta, y cuando esta se abrió, me llegó un perfume delicioso…

Dejé de respirar siendo consciente que ese olor solo podía ser sangre humana, y sin recordar por qué supe simplemente que no podía hacer eso. Que debía de haber otra forma… Pero mi garganta seguía quemando, más intensamente ahora que había olido ese efluvio.

Entonces observé como todos los vampiros de la sala miraban hacia la puerta, recién cerrada. Y empezaron a saltar hacia esa dirección. Yo no quería mirar, no quería ver nada de eso, por lo que cerré los ojos e intenté no oír los gritos de la asustada gente.

Cuando los gritos cesaron, aún podía oír el latido de un corazón, cercano. Noté una mano en mi brazo, y al abrir los ojos vi que Aro estaba mirándome con confusión y un gran asombro.

– ¿Cómo puedes resistirlo? – preguntó incrédulo. Yo todavía no respiraba, por lo que solamente me encogí de hombros. – Tranquila, ya puedes respirar.

Le hice caso, pero me arrepentí al instante. Podía oler ese efluvio, cerca, invitándome. Hice acoplo de todo mi autocontrol para no saltar y dejar de respirar de nuevo.

– Increíble. No entiendo absolutamente nada contigo, Bella. ¿Cómo lo soportas? – me preguntó. No contesté, no pensaba hacerlo de ninguna manera sabiendo que a la próxima no sería capaz de _**resistirme**_. – Está bien, tú lo has querido. – susurró antes de llamar a Jane.

No entendí el por qué, su don no me afectaba, por lo que lo encontré algo totalmente inútil, antes de ver como ella se acercaba arrastrando a una chica humana, que miraba todo su alrededor horrorizada.

Debía tener mi edad, era rubia, con el pelo corto y rizado por encima de sus hombros. Aro se apartó de mí, dirigiéndose a ellas, me miró cuando las alcanzó y entonces hizo algo que realmente no esperaba. Alzó su mano hacia la chica, cortándole su bronceada piel con una uña, dejando que unas gotas de sangre bajaran por el cuello de la joven.

Al momento salté sobre la chica, mordiendo su cuello y sintiendo que el fuego de mi garganta paraba. Seguí bebiendo hasta que no quedó ninguna gota en ella, y me lamí los labios ante tan exquisito sabor.

– Así se hace. – dijo Aro.

Haciendo que cayera en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Haciendo que me llenara de culpa por esa pobre chica, que estaba sin vida a mis pies.

Haciendo que lo odiara con todo mi ser.

* * *

_**Actualizando... espero que les haya gustado el capi. **_

_**Bella ya es vampira, no se enojen conmigo por lo que ocurrió... simplemente tenía que pasar... **_

_**Intentaré subir el próximo pronto, gracias por leerme, aunque no dejen reviews... **_

_**Solo informarles que este fi también estará colgado en el blog que aparece en mi perfil... **_


	8. INTENTANDO RECORDAR

INTENTANDO RECORDAR

Después de entrenar un poco con Félix, él me enseñaba a luchar, fui con Jane a "patrullar" por Volterra. Solamente porqué "al maestro" Aro (odiaba tener que llamerle así) le gustaba tener su ciudad bajo control. Y claro, como él no quería vigilarla... la guardia debía hacerlo.

Me gustaba ir con Jane. Ella era la única que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarme con mi don. El problema era su manera de ayudar. Nos sentábamos por algún bar de la zona (cuando el sol estaba oculto) y ella utilizaba su don con alguno de los humanos de las mesas de al lado. Entonces, para que dejaran de agonizar yo debía envolverlos en mi escudo. Últimamente se me daba mucho mejor, aunque ya hacía seis meses que practicaba... Por supuesto que el resto de la guardia no quería ayudarme si ella estaba de por medio...

Cuando todo el bar en el que fuimos ya estaba escudado y Jane se cansó de intentar sin éxito utilizar su don con alguno de los humanos que allí estaban, nos fuimos a pasear, esperando encontrarnos a Demetri y Heidi, que debían haber salido también.

- ¿Aún no has recordado nada? - me preguntó ella inesperadamente.

- No, nada. Ya te dije que solo recuerdo a mis padres, y solo una imagen borrosa de ellos. Me gustaría al menos poder recordar algún momento de mi vida anterior. - dije desesperanzada.

- ¿Y sabes al menos cómo se llamaban? - parecía muy interesada.

- No exactamente, aunque creo que mi padre se llamaba Charlie.

- Charlie. Ahh. - Murmuró.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es qué antes de convertirte, ya sabes, cuando estuviste inconsciente mencionaste el nombre Edward, te pregunté quién era pero no contestaste. Pensaba que quizás sería tu padre.

- Ah, ni idea, realmente no recuerdo nada con ese nombre. - dije.

En verdad, que supiera yo no conocía a ningún Edward... que recordara. Desde que me desperté no tenía más recuerdos que mis padres. Aunque también estaban unos ojos dorados. Unos ojos que me atormentaban desde el primer día como vampiro. Lo peor era no saber de quien eran, o al menos, si los había visto alguna vez...

- ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces muy desanimada. - comentó Heidi. Levanté la cabeza sorprendida. No me había fijado que estubiera ella aquí. Ni tampoco Demetri, a su lado.

- Y muy distraida, también. - añadió él. - ¿Qué estás pensando? - Esa pregunta me resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

- Na-nada. - Contesté.

- Estaba intentando recordar algo. - respondió Jane por mí.

- Muchas gracias Jane. - dije con sarcasmo. Todos rieron. Yo no. No estaba de humor para reír. No después de haber oido ese nombre.

Y aún menos porqué hoy Chelsea traería nuestro aperitivo de la semana. Odiaba tener que terminar con la vida de alguien. Alguna persona que no tenía la culpa de estar allí, el lugar y el momento equivocados. Algun humano que no nos había hecho absolutamente nada para que terminásemos con su vida. Alguien inocente.

Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza sorprendida de que no dijeran nada, vi que estaba sola. Me apresuré a seguir su rastro, para saber la razón por la que se habían ido. El rastro llevaba a un callejón oscuro, donde solamente había cuatro personas.

Vi a Demetri, sujetando a alguien por el cuello. Estaban de espaldas a mí, pero podía ver que que su pelo era de un tono cobrizo.

Entonces el chico que Dem sujetaba cayó al suelo, gritando. Por Jane. Se estaba revolviendo de dolor por el sucio suelo del callejón, gritando. No sabía por qué, pero ver a ese vampiro de ese modo me resultó también doloroso a mí.

- Jane, es suficiente. - dije sin poder contenerme, intentando que ella parara de hacerle eso.

No me hizo caso. Y yo sabía que de nada serviría insistir con ella, por lo que escudé a ese chico, con el que sentía una proximidad que hasta ahora no había sentido.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, levantó su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos dorados que no podía sacar de mi mente. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca, más bellos ahora que en mis recuerdos. Porqué aunque no recordaba cuando, supe que realmente los había visto antes...

* * *

**_Aquí actualizando... ¿qué les pareció? _**

**_Ya se volvieron a ver. No quería alargarme tanto con el POV Bella (e_****_l proximo capi será POV Edward...) _****_pero era necesario... ¿Se imaginaban esto que ella no recuerda? Es obio que Aro no quiere ayudarla mucho en eso pero ¿como ven esta Jane? ¡ COMENTEN! I también digan si tienen alguna idea puede que la utilice._**

**_JUDY :)_**


	9. LA LLAMADA

LA LLAMADA

(POV EDWARD)

Abandoné el auto que robé cuando vi las murallas de Volterra. Corrí hacia allí, saltándolas, sin pasar por la puerta. No estaba de humor para registros, tenía prisa.

Al otro lado estaba la ciudad, con sus oscuros callejones, sus antiguas fuentes en las plazas y una castillo que no dudé que sería mi destino.

Entonces sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo. Alice. Dudé en cogerlo, seguramente habría visto mi última decisión y quería evitarlo… pero… ¿y si la había visto? ¿Y si tenía noticias? No había hablado con ella en días…

- Alice – dije cogiendo el móvil finalmente.

- ¡Qué diablos quieres hacer Edward! ¿Es qué acaso no pensaste en nosotros, en cómo nos afectaría? ¿Crees que Esme va a soportarlo? Ya ha estado suficiente tiempo alejada de ti para que ahora le hagas eso ¿no crees? Va a morir del disgusto… y Carlisle. ¿Tampoco pensaste en él verdad? –empezó Alice

- Alice, ya basta. Sabes perfectamente el por qué. – la corté.

- Pero Edward… no puedes estar seguro. Yo no vi que ella…

-¡Simplemente no la viste! Por eso no viste que ella murie… - me atraganté con la última palabra, sin ser capaz de terminar de pronunciarla. Esperé que hablara, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Alice? – no hubo respuesta. No la suya.

- ¿Alice que ocurre? ¿Qué estás viendo? – se oyó la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Quién es? – dijo ahora al teléfono.

- Jasper – conteste saludándolo.

- ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó. No había hablado con él desde que ocurrió…

- Si. ¿Qué le ocurre a Alice?

- Está viendo algo… pero no se qué es. Intenté que me dijera algo pero está completamente ausente… Es raro… se siente horrorizada, pero completamente feliz a su vez… - contestó "sintiendo" sus emociones. - ¿Alice, estás bien? – preguntó. Entonces oí como ella le cogía el móvil.

- ¡ Edward LA VI! – gritó. - ¡LA VI! ¡Lo juro que la vi! ¡La vi!

-¿La viste?

- ¡De verdad! ¡Vi a BELLA!

- ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien? – empecé mis preguntas, aliviado, aunque preocupado… ella era tan desastre…

Sentí mi corazón volver a la vida en ese mismo instante. Algo que no imaginaba que volvería a suceder. Tenía una enorme necesidad de saltar y gritar lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Tranquilo – dijo ella riendo a todo pulmón, debió haberlo visto… - De echo está perfectamente. Mejor de lo que puedes imaginar… - murmuró con una pequeña risita. – Más parecida a…

- ¿A qué Alice? ¿Más parecida a qué? - realmente estaba curioso. Y necesitava volver a verla. Ahora que sabía qué ella estaba viva necesitava tenerla conmigo, poderla abrazar.

- Bueno ya verás... - susurró.

- Alice... por favor... dime dónde está. Y con quién. Quiero estar con ella... - dije intentando que soltara algo de información.

- Bueno... ella está... AHHH - escuché gritar a Alice, y después de eso pude oír a Jazz pidiéndole qué estaba ocurriendo, o mejor dicho qué sucedería. Entonces volví a escuchar a mi hermanita. - Edward, ella está más cerca de ti de lo que puedes imaginar... y con personas que jamás... ¡CUIDADO! ¡DETRÁS TUYO!-gritó.

De pronto sentí un fuerte golpe a mi espalda y el teléfono me cayó de la mano, aún con los gritos de Alice. Yo salí disparado hacia el muro de una casa de ese callejón donde estaba. Unos fuertes brazos me cojieron desde atrás por el cuello.

No pude evitar eso, ya que no me fijé en las voces que oía en mi cabeza... estaba demasiado concentrado en la llamada de mi hermana...

Intenté deshacerme de esos brazos que no me permitían respirar. Los brazos de Demetri, uno de ellos. Había venido a verlos... pero ya quería irme. Volvía a tener una razón para vivir.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sacármelo de encíma sentí un repentino dolor. El dolor más intenso que recordaba, sin contar mi transformación... pero este se le parecía enormemente. Sentía todo quemar, sentía todo quebrarse...

- Jane, es suficiente - se escuchó una voz de fondo. Una voz hermosa. Aun en el estado en el que me encontraba supe que era la voz más hermosa que jamás haya oído...

Y el dolor cesó. Tan rápido como llegó se fue, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi salvación. Con unos ojos que aunque eran carmesí eran los ojos más profundos que habían sin duda, y los reconocí al instante.

* * *

**_Aquí de nuevo... espero que les haya gustado el capi._**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto pero ya saben los exámenes..._**

**_¡REVIEWS! ¡Si tienen alguna sugerencia diganmela porfi!_**

**_ Judy Cullen_**


	10. EL PLAN

EL PLAN

(POV BELLA)

No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y parecía que él tampoco podía hacerlo.

- Bella - no lo dijo en voz alta, pero leí sus labios.

- ¡¿Bella, se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - gritó Jane desesperada, haciéndome recordar el lugar donde estaba, y con quien, ya que mirando aquellos ojos dorados era muy fácil olvidarlo. - ¡¿Se puede saber por qué lo estás escudando?

Dicho esto recordé también que estaba escudando al chico, para que la habilidad de Jane no le afectara... Extraño, era la primera vez que no tenía que concentrarme mucho para escudar a alguien, ya que normalmente me centraba solamente en escudar a quién quisiera, pero ahora simplemente lo había escudado y me había perdido en sus ojos...

- ¡¿Piensas seguir así? - seguía Jane con su impaciencia.

No pensaba contestarle, no podía decirle que sí que quería seguir escudando a ese vampiro, y de ninguna de las maneras dejaría de hacerlo... aunque tampoco sabía el motivo.

Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento solo estubiéramos él y yo. Hubiera amado seguir contemplando sus ojos, y poder preguntarle por qué los tenía en mi mente. Poder preguntarle si lo conocía. Estaba casi segura que si... pero no sabía absolutamente nada sobre eso.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos y la dirigí hacia Jane, intentando que no percibiera nada en ella. Que no percibiera la intención del plan que se me había ocurrido.

- Podeis ir a avisar a Aro, yo me encargo de llevarlo allí. - dije con una convincente voz.

- ¿Y dejarte sola con ese? - contestó indignada.

Me molestó el tono que utilizó para referirse al chico, pero seguí mostrándome impasible.

- Claro, ¿acaso no me crees capaz de hacerlo? - al oír eso se dió cuenta que yo ganaba, pero siguió insistiendo inútilmente.

- No es eso, simplemente creo que puedes necesitar ayuda. ¿Qué harás si ocurre algo?

- No ocurrirá nada, y si ocurriera, os avisaría. ¿No confias en tu rapidez? - me burlé un poco.

- Jane, dejala, será la primera lucha verdadera que tendrá. - dijo Demetri, zanjando el tema y empezando a caminar, alejándose. Heidi le siguió de immediato, después de desearme suerte, y Jane, aunque un poco reticente, hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo el capi completo. Intentaré actualizar pronto _**

**_Besos_**

**_Judy Cullen_**


	11. PASADO

PASADO

Después de que el resto se fueran, no sabía que hacer. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas, sabía que él conocía algo de mi pasado, y por poco que fuera, sería algo más.

El problema es que mis músculos no reaccionaban. Estaba totalmente paralizada, observándole mientras me mirava como si fuera un milagro.

- Bella – susurró mirándome intensamente.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunté. Estaba claro que él sabía quien era yo, pero yo no sabía quién era él…

Vi como su cara se llenaba de confusión en un principio, y como sus dorados ojos dejaban de brillar maravillados con felicidad para dejar paso al dolor.

- Bella – repitió, como si solo fuera capaz de decir mi nombre.

- Dime, por favor – le pedí, suplicante. – sé que te conocí en mi pasado, pero lo único que recuerdo de él son mis padres, y tus ojos.

- No me recuerdas – dijo más para él mismo que para mi, intentando convencerse de eso. – Edward - dijo ya más recompuesto.

- ¿Perdona? – dije confusa, ya que no era la primera vez en ese día que escuchaba ese nombre.

- Soy Edward- murmuró – me conociste en el instituto de Forks, cuando te trasladaste a vivir allí para vivir con tu padre, después de que decidiste que era mejor para ella estar con Phil, su marido, ya que él es jugador de beisbol profesional y viaja mucho. Era tu compañero de pupitre en Biología. – dijo con la mirada perdida, recordando lo que yo no podía.

- ¿Solo eso? – pregunté decepcionada, ya que recordaba antes los ojos de mi compañero de pupitre antes que otras cosas quizá más importantes. Aunque claro está que sus ojos eran hermosos.

- Estubimos saliendo. Fuiste la mejor amiga de mi hermana, Alice, ¿la recuerdas a ella? – negué con la cabeza, no recordaba a ninguna Alice. Lo que me sorprendió fue que ahora comprendía por qué recordaba sus ojos. Porqué lo había amado. - ¿Tampoco recuerdas a Emmett, ni Esme, Carlisle, Jasper o Rosalie? – fue nombrando personas a la vez que yo negaba con mi cabeza.

- Lo siento – dije al ver que eso lo afectaba.

- Da igual, nunca debí hacercarme a ti. Los Cullen nunca debimos hacerlo. Rose tenía razón, al fin y al cabo. - susurró con tristeza.

- Cullen – murmuré a la vez que un monton de imágenes borosas inundaban mi mente.

Una enorme casa blanca, una chica bajita de pelo oscuro, un chico tan musculoso como Félix, un chico y una chica rubios, una pareja que me sonreía con amabilidad y afecto…

Y él... en un hermoso prado lleno de flores, brillando bajo el sol, mi mano acariciándolo.

- Edward - dije su nombre como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento. - Edward. - repetí.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? - me gustó como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, con su aterciopelada voz. No me había fijado en eso antes.

- Lo recuerdo.

- ¿Todo? - preguntó dubitativo.

- Eso creo. - respondí. Entonces un recuerdo llenó mi mente. Un bosque, él estaba allí, yo lo seguía, él diciéndome que no me amaba...

Sentí por primera vez en esta nueva vida mis piernas flojear, antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando sin lágrimas.

* * *

_**Nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Solo una preguntita... ¿Quieren al resto de los Cullens en la história? **_

_**¿O mejor la sigo sin ellos o con simples llamadas telefónicas?**_

_**Si quieren que aparezcan diganme también cuales quieren que viajen a Volterra...**_

_**Respondan porfi, tengo este dilema para seguir con el fic.**_

_**Judy Cullen**_


	12. EXPERIENCIA PRÓPIA

EXPERIENCIA PRÓPIA

(POV Edward)

La alegría de saber que me recordaba no duró mucho, ya que unos segundos después ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando. No tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, que tan expresivos como siempre, ahora mostraban el dolor que había dentro de ella, en su alma.

- ¡¿Bella? - la llamé horrorizado. No me hizo caso, y siguió con su mirada perdida. - ¡¿Bella, estás bien? - seguí intentando sin éxito, arrodillándome delante de ella.

Empezaba a estar preocupado, ella parecía no reaccionar, y yo no sabía la razón por la que estaba en ese estado. Si tan solo hubiera podido leerle la mente ahora...

Acaricié su suave rostro con la punta de los dedos, en un roce apenas perceptible, preguntándome cómo había logrado pasar todo ese tiempo sin ella. Pero Bella seguía inmóvil delante de mí.

Entonces ese dolor, el que sentí unos momentos antes, volvió. Tan intenso como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. Tan intenso que casi podía olvidar la razón de mi vida. Casi.

Unos instantes después, el dolor volvió a desaparecer, pero cuando abrí los ojos, esperando verla contemplé mi soledad. Miré por todas las direcciones del callejón, ella no estaba allí. Quería rastrearla, pero su olor estaba por todas partes y resultaba imposible saber hacia dónde había ido.

(POV Bella)

Escuché como Edward gemía de dolor, y justo después de haberlo envuelto en mi escudo de nuevo me fui de ese callejón. Corriendo, alejándome de él. Sabía que jane me seguía. Sentía sus rápidos pasos detrás de mí y cuando supe que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Edward paré y me giré para estar frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo, bella? ¡¿Esa es tu excelente manera de luchar? ¡¿Tirarte al suelo y dejar que te arranquen la cabeza? – empezó a chillar jane.

-¡No estaba haciendo eso!

-Por supuesto que lo estabas haciendo. ¡No estarías ya aquí si no llega a ser por mí! – gritó de nuevo, haciendo que empezara a enojarme.

-Pues claro que no estaría contigo, aún estaría con él… - la tristeza amenazaba con volver, pero no quería permitírselo. - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en medio haciendo sufrir a todos los que te rodean? ¡Eres una sádica – Vi que con eso la había herido, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo… - si no hubieras hecho nada yo aún estaría con Edward…

-¿Edward? ¿Él era Edward? ¿Con el que soñaste? ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad? Te lo he preguntado hoy mismo. ¿Cuándo hace que lo recuerdas? ¿Al menos lo olvidaste, verdad? – empezó a preguntar a una velocidad que parecía imposible hasta para un vampiro.

-Lo recordé cuando lo vi. – le expliqué, perdiendo la batalla con la tristeza y dejando que me llenara por completo.

-¿Pero él…? ¿Vosotros… antes… humana… él… vampiro?-dijo tan confundida que apenas podía hacer una pregunta. Aun así la entendí.

-Sí. Nosotros estuvimos… juntos, antes. – dije.

-Antes – obviamente había entendido la parte clave de mi respuesta. Asentí sin poder decir nada.

Su partida me había destrozado, ahora lo recordaba todo. Y el pecho volvía a dolerme como antes. No lo creía posible, pero dolía. Como si tuviera una enorme herida en el, y ésta se agrandara por momentos. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarme como hacía en el pasado, sentándome en mi cama, en la casa de mi padre Charlie, en Forks, y llorar durante horas escondiendo mi cara en mis rodillas. Pero eso no podía volver a pasar, porque ahora yo era una vampira guardia de los Vulturis, y eso implicaba que con solo ir allí pondría a mi padre en peligro… del monstruo que era.

Entonces recordé algo, el porqué del color de sus ojos, y tomé una decisión. Ningún humano más moriría en mis manos, sería como ellos, "vegetariana". Me sentía orgullosa de mi decisión aunque no sabía si podría vivir con su estilo de vida. Pero cuando era humana quería ser una vampira buena y ahora iba a serlo, pero sin él.

Otro propósito vino a mi mente y supe que si lograba el anterior quizá podría hacerlo. Ir a Forks. Poder ver a mi padre, él no podría verme a mí, pero me bastaba con saber si él estaba bien. Me gustaría que Charlie también supiese que yo estaba bien, no feliz, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Pero eso no era posible, él vería mi cambio, lo distinta que era ahora, y seguramente me juzgaría por ello, algo que no podría soportar…

-Bella-oí que me llamaba Jane.

-¿Decías? – pregunté sin querer obtener la respuesta que sabía que me daría.

-Deberíamos volver ya-respondió sin sorprenderme. Tendría que soportarlo.

Pero cuando ella se giró para ir en la dirección del castillo, caí en la cuenta que me preguntarían qué había sucedido, y no tenía una buena excusa para ello.

-¿Qué voy a decirles? – pregunté sabiendo que me entendería.

-Escapó. Se dirigió a la muralla pero como era muy rápido no pudiste hacer nada y en lugar de seguirlo preferiste quedarte e informarnos sobre ello. No le digas a nadie que lo conocías, o te arrepentirás. Experiencia propia-dijo antes de empezar a correr. Ya tenía mi excusa perfecta, pero lo último que dijo me dejó desconcertada.

Realmente no sabía nada de la vida de Jane, aparte que Alec era su hermano biológico, ninguno de los dos me había dicho nada de su pasado. Así que con mi poca información no sabía que imaginarme.

Me eché a correr detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla antes que llegáramos para preguntarle. Y lo logré aunque parecía que ella corría más rápido que normalmente.

-Jane, ¿a qué te referías cuando has dicho experiencia propia?-le pregunté corriendo a su lado. Ella aminoró el paso hasta que estuvimos caminando.

-Algo parecido a lo tuyo, pero yo lo conocí en esta nueva vida-empezó a contarme con una voz fría.- Yo estaba sola buscando alimento cuando lo vi. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo hasta que decidí volver aquí. Le pedí que viniera conmigo. Él no quería estar en la guardia, intenté convencerlo, pero no sirvió de nada. Me acompañó hasta la muralla y me dijo que en un mes nos encontraríamos allí otra vez. –Calló un momento antes de continuar con voz muy baja.- Él estuvo allí, aunque no lo vi, sentí su aroma, junto a la de Aro. No lo he vuelto a ver, y de eso ya hace más de trescientos años. No se lo había dicho a nadie, al menos no hablando, pero es obvio que Aro lo sabía. Llegué demasiado tarde. –Acabó con la voz rota y la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento-dije aunque sabía que serviría de poco.

La verdad es que Aro nunca me había gustado. Desde el primer día que lo había conocido ya me había hecho elegir entre la muerte o una vida eterna, y entonces estaba todo eso de protegerlo y entrenar mi don para ello, sin contar que me había obligado a matar sabiendo que yo odiaba hacerlo… realmente Aro no me agradaba. Pero después de saber esa pequeña historia de Jane, mi odio hacia él había aumentado considerablemente. Estaba claro que no le contaría nada acerca de Edward, porqué yo seguía amándolo y no soportaría saber que le ocurrió algo… y menos por mi culpa.

-¿Y cómo has podido estar con él todo este tiempo sabiendo eso?-le pregunté en parte curiosa en parte asqueada.

-Solamente tenía a Alec, y él no lo sabe. Aparte no quería intentar convencerlo de irnos para que le sucediera algo a él también-entendí perfectamente lo que me dijo, si yo tuviera un hermano tampoco arriesgaría su vida.

-¿Nadie lo sabe?

-Aro, tú y yo – contestó poniendo énfasis en el _tú_.-Y espero que siga siendo así.

-No diré nada –prometí.

-Vamos-dijo entonces suspirando. Y la seguí hacia el infierno que ahora sabía que compartía con ella…

Al llegar, el resto nos estaba esperando para que les contáramos como me había ido. Ahí empezaba la farsa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-fue directo al grano Félix.

-Se escapó-murmuré con voz impasible.

-¿Se escapó?-dijo escéptico Aro.

-Era muy rápido. Y se dirigió a la muralla. No quise alejarme – intenté mentir lo mejor que pude, y pareció dar resultado.

-Intenta atraparlo la próxima vez- contestó.

-¿La próxima vez?-pregunté sin entender.

-Vino por algo, así que supongo que volverá – me respondió al mismo tiempo que Chelsea ingresaba a la sala seguida de "la merienda".

"Su merienda" a partir de ahora. Aproveché a que todos estuvieran ocupados para salir de allí hacia el bosque para alimentarme por primera vez del que sería mi alimento por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**Aquí de nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve algunos problemas... **

**También intenté hacer el capi un poco más largo como pedisteis, se que no lo es mucho pero mi intención al principio era que fueran 2 capis y al final los junté. A partir de ahora intentaré que sean más lo largos que pueda.**

**¡Comenten porfi! **

**Muchos mordiscos,**

**Judy Cullen**


	13. EXPLICACIONES

EXPLICACIONES

(POV Alice)

Estaba con Esme cuando lo vi. Edward, dirigiéndose hacia Volterra, para morir. Estaba destrozado porque no había podido encontrarla… y acababa de rendirse.

-¿Alice, querida, estás bien?- me preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Claro Esme, no es nada-le contesté segura que no podía contárselo a ella.

Quería intentar salvarlo de alguna manera, pero no llegaría a tiempo, así que lo único que podía hacer era llamarlo. Aún tenía tiempo, no mucho, pero él todavía estaba en un auto que acababa de robar. Tenía exactamente trece minutos y medio antes que llegara a Volterra.

Si no quería que Esme escuchara debía esperar un poco más, Carlisle llegaría en diez minutos de su turno en el hospital y él y Esme se irían de cacería todo el fin de semana, ya lo tenían todo preparado…

Esperé angustiada esos minutos pero al fin se fueron. Tuve que insistir en que estaba perfectamente, todos me veían más nerviosa de lo normal, aunque no era por mí que debían preocuparse.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre?-me preguntó una vez Esme y Carlisle ya habían salido.

-Estoy bien cariño, solo iré a darme una ducha y estaré más relajada-dicho eso salí hacia nuestra habitación en el piso de arriba y marqué el número de Edward, que contestó al tercer tono después de dudar si hacerlo o no.

- Alice – después de escuchar su voz no pude contenerme y empecé a gritar.

- ¡Qué diablos quieres hacer Edward! ¿Es que acaso no pensaste en nosotros, en cómo nos afectaría? ¿Crees que Esme va a soportarlo? Ya ha estado suficiente tiempo alejada de ti para que ahora le hagas eso ¿no crees? Va a morir del disgusto… y Carlisle. ¿Tampoco pensaste en él verdad?

- Alice, ya basta- me cortó- Sabes perfectamente el por qué- no podía recriminarle eso… yo no veía nada acerca de ella, pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas, tenía el presentimiento de que ella aún estaba viva.

- Pero Edward… no puedes estar seguro. Yo no vi que ella…

-¡Simplemente no la viste! Por eso no viste que ella muri… - no acabó de pronunciar la última palabra.

Entonces una imagen vino a mi mente, Bella, siendo uno de los nuestros, había visto esa imagen mucho tiempo atrás… Entonces apareció Edward, estaba con ella… en una ciudad amurallada… y había más gente, eran de los nuestros… iban con capas oscuras…

Salí del trance en cuanto noté a Jazz sacudiéndome levemente.

-¿Alice, estás bien?-me preguntó al ver que la visión ya había finalizado. Me fijé en el móvil que Jazz tenía en la mano, el mío, aún estaba llamando. Se lo cogí para contarle a Edward que había visto a Bella.

- ¡ Edward LA VI! – grité. - ¡LA VI! ¡Lo juro que la vi! ¡La vi!

-¿La viste?-preguntó sin entender a qué me refería.

- ¡De verdad! ¡Vi a BELLA!

- ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien? – empezó a preguntar cosas. Su voz sonaba aliviada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me sentí feliz por él.

-Está perfectamente. Mejor de lo que puedes imaginar… Más parecida a…

- ¿A qué Alice? ¿Más parecida a qué? – Edward realmente estaba curioso.

- Bueno ya verás... – susurré, sin querer dar demasiados detalles de lo que había visto.

- Alice... por favor... dime dónde está. Y con quién. Quiero estar con ella... - dijo suplicante, para que le diera más información.

- Bueno... ella está... – recordé esas capas oscuras, y un simple nombre vino a mi mente: Vulturis – solté un grito sin poder evitarlo. Jazz me preguntó que estaba mal pero ahora debía hablar con Edward - ella está más cerca de ti de lo que puedes imaginar... y con personas que jamás... –intenté explicarle la situación rápidamente, pero entonces vi como alguien con una de esas capas se acercaba a él por detrás - ¡CUIDADO! ¡DETRÁS TUYO! - intenté avisarlo, pero ya lo habían golpeado.

Entonces la llamada se cortó.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre?-me preguntó Jazz sin entender la situación.

-Edward está en peligro.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo pensando lo mismo que yo: debíamos ayudarle.

-En Volterra-dicho esto su expresión cambió completamente y pude sentir sus emociones más bien confusas.

-Es demasiado peligroso, Alice.

-¿Qué es lo "demasiado peligroso?-preguntó Rosalie, que pasaba por delante de nuestra habitación. Jasper dejó la puerta abierta y ahora obviamente Rose no se rendiría hasta saber la respuesta.

-Ir a salvar a Edward, está en peligro- respondió Jasper utilizando las mismas palabras que yo le dije.

-¿Edward? ¿Dónde…?

-Está en Volterra-acabó Jazz.

-¿Volterra? ¿Pero cómo acabó allí?-Entonces los dos se voltearon hacia mí.

-Pensó que Bella había muerto-expliqué.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamaron al unísono.

-¿Quién ha muerto?-preguntó ahora Emmett, que acababa de unirse a nosotros.

-Bella-dijo Rose sin andarse con rodeos.

-¿Bella está muerta?-preguntó un horrorizado Emmett.

-No, pero todo este tiempo ha estado desaparecida por Europa, y Edward la ha estado buscando hasta que se ha rendido-resumí.

-Y acabó en Volterra-comprendió Jazz.

-¿Volterra? ¿Edward está en Volterra?

-Exacto.

-¿Y Bella?-Preguntó Rose.

-También.

-¡¿Bella también está en Volterra? ¡Tenemos que ir allí!-exclamó Em. –Nosotros aquí aburridos y ellos en plena acción con los Vulturis…

-¿Cómo llegó Bella allí?-dijo Jasper.

-Los Vulturis "secuestraron" el avión donde ella iba para comer. No sé qué ocurrió entonces, pero ahora ella es una de los nuestros, y forma parte de la guardia de los Vulturis-dije los últimos detalles de la historia que no sabían.

-¿Y ahora Bella va a luchar contra Edward?-Em como no seguía con sus preguntas tontas.

-No, ella aún lo ama.

-¿Y aun así lo va a matar? – miré a Rosalie intentando que comprendiera que no habría lucha entre ellos.

-Entonces no solo Edward estaría en peligro, sino que Bella…- comenzó Jazz, aunque Emmett lo interrumpió.

-¡Bella también está en peligro! ¡Más razón aún para ir hacia allí ahora mismo!

Jazz y Rose se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco, pero en el fondo, yo sabía que él tenía razón.

* * *

**_Hola, siento muchisimo la demora, pero tuve un problema con la compu y se me borró el capi cuando ya lo tenía completito... y entonces por Navidad no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir._**

**_Les deseo un feliz año (aunque sea un poquito tarde)._**

**__****_Espero que les haya gustado el capi. _**  



	14. INDECISIÓN

INDECISIÓN

(POV Alice)

-Entonces no solo Edward estaría en peligro, sino que Bella…- comenzó Jazz, aunque Emmett lo interrumpió.

-¡Bella también está en peligro! ¡Más razón aún para ir hacia allí ahora mismo!

Jazz y Rose se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco, pero en el fondo, yo sabía que él tenía razón.

-Quizá Em tenga razón chicos, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Pensad que seguramente ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros-intenté convencerlos.

-El problema, Alice, es que nosotros nunca hemos estado en una situación como esa, i no hay ningún motivo para pensar que va a pasarnos algo similar-Rose seguía con su idea en la mente, tendría que convencer primero a Jazz y entonces que él se encargara que Rosalie aceptara. Aunque Emmett también podría ayudar…

-Rose, cariño, Alice tiene razón, nunca se sabe…

-Emmett, nosotros llevamos juntos mucho más tiempo que ellos y jamás nos ha ocurrido nada, y a ellos ya van unas cuantas y bueno, ni siquiera están juntos ahora.

-Pero se aman-apunté. Ella ni me miró.

-No quiero que te pongas en peligro por su culpa Em, ya sabes que yo no podría vivir sin ti.

-Bueno no tiene por qué ocurrir nada, sólo vamos allí y ya está, no tenemos por qué luchar-ni siquiera él mismo creía sus palabras.

-Pero amor…-OK, solo faltaba Jazz. Lo miré.

-Sabes perfectamente los riesgos que hay, y las pocas probabilidades que tenemos-murmuró con voz dura. Actué de la manera que sabía que daría resultado más rápidamente.

-Yo voy a ir-cerró los ojos y me invadió un indecisión enorme, él no lo hacía adrede, simplemente no podía controlar sus emociones.

No lo presioné, sabía que necesitaba un momento para pensar, y yo ya sabía la decisión, así que empecé a pensar lo que teníamos que hacer. Cuando abrió los ojos y me miró, supe que nada malo ocurriría, no era una visión, era un presentimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-preguntó.

-Coger el primer vuelo que salga hacia allí, por el camino ya pensaremos el resto-cuando acabé de decir esa frase, salimos hacia al aeropuerto, corriendo, y cazando algún que otro animal que encontramos por el camino.

* * *

**Cortito... lo sé, lo siento, pero así puedo subir más rápidamente y no las hago esperar tanto... **

**El prox. capi será POV Bella, ¿que creen que ocurrirá?**

**¡Comenten! **

**Judy**


	15. INEVITABLE

INEVITABLE

(POV Bella)

_-Vino por algo, así que supongo que volverá – me respondió al mismo tiempo que Chelsea ingresaba a la sala seguida de "la merienda"._

_"Su merienda" a partir de ahora. Aproveché a que todos estuvieran ocupados para salir de allí hacia el bosque para alimentarme por primera vez del que sería mi alimento por el resto de la eternidad._

Realmente alimentarse de animales no estaba tan mal… aunque su sabor no tenía punto de comparación con el de la sangre humana lo prefería sin ninguna duda antes de matar a alguien con una vida, familia, sentimientos…

Iba pensando eso cuando capté un olor. Era de hacía escasos minutos, no más de cinco. Y aunque era perfecto no quería olerlo. Por miedo. Tenía un miedo enorme a salir herida, y no exactamente de manera física. Aunque el miedo se volvió mucho peor al recordar lo que me había explicado Jane. Tenía miedo que él acabase herido por culpa de los Vulturis.

Así que corrí en dirección contraria. Evitando encontrarlo, para intentar protegerlo huyendo de él. Y llegué otra vez a la ciudad. Y al castillo. Odiaba todo eso, pero lo único que podía hacer al respecto era intentar soportarlo…

Fue cuando abrí las gigantescas puertas de madera que llevaban a la sala principal donde normalmente estábamos cuando me di cuenta que ese perfume estaba también aquí.

Miré al interior de la sala, y él estaba allí, y su mano a punto de rozar la de Aro…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté para que dejaran de mirarlo a él y centrasen su atención en mí.

-¿Es él el que se te ha escapado?-preguntó Aro. Por suerte había bajado su mano, aplazando lo inevitable. Dentro de poco sabría todo lo que yo acababa de recordar, y así tendría más facilidad para terminar de hundirme en este infierno.

Asentí a su pregunta sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero intentando que no se notase. Quería posponer más, si era posible, que Aro supiese todo lo que descubriría, así que decidí seguir con la conversación, aunque no me gustaba nada, lo prefería mil veces más.

-¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado?

-No nos trajo mucha faena, vino él solito-respondió Félix decepcionado por la falta de "diversión".

-¿Y por qué ha venido?-estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué motivo alguien querría venir a "hablar" con los Vulturis? Especialmente Edward, no quería que se acercase a ellos para nada. Y por consiguiente tampoco debía acercarse a mí.

-Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos, Aro acababa de preguntárselo cuando tú has aparecido por esa puerta –_genial_, entonces simplemente me quedaba buscar una buena excusa… pero yo era muy mala en esas cosas…

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Sé que las dejo con la intriga pero tranquilas intentaré actualizar pronto. **

**Bueno las dejo porque estoy actualizando desde el insti y si me pillan... no quiero saberlo.**

**Besos,**

**Judy Cullen**


	16. DESPUÉS DE LA CAZA

DESPUÉS DE LA CAZA

(POV Edward)

_Entonces ese dolor, el que sentí unos momentos antes, volvió. Tan intenso como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. Tan intenso que casi podía olvidar la razón de mi vida. Casi._

_Unos instantes después, el dolor volvió a desaparecer, pero cuando abrí los ojos, esperando verla contemplé mi soledad. Miré por todas las direcciones del callejón, ella no estaba allí. Quería rastrearla, pero su olor estaba por todas partes y resultaba imposible saber hacia dónde había ido._

Decidí ir a cazar para poder pensar con mayor claridad. No me alejé demasiado porque quería tardar poco en volver. Me alimenté de un par de alces que me encontré por el camino y empecé a retroceder hacia Volterra.

No sabía dónde podía encontrarla, aunque… su olor estaba allí, hacía solo un par de minutos ella estuvo allí…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la ciudad, ella formaba parte de los Vulturis, no había duda de eso, y seguramente ahora se encontraría junto con ellos.

Crucé la muralla y me dirigí por las estrechas calles de Volterra a tal velocidad que los humanos que por allí pasaban no alcanzarían a verme, y solamente podrían sentir una leve brisa a su alrededor.

Cuando estaba a escasos metros del castillo me sorprendió que ningún miembro de la guardia me interceptara, y me concentré a buscar sus mentes para saber el motivo, a la vez que también intentaba ver si ellos estaban con Bella.

_"¿Se puede saber dónde está Bella?" "¿Cuándo se fue? Seguramente mientras estábamos comiendo_" Al parecer ella no estaba allí, ya que la mayoría estaban preguntándose dónde estaba, pero un voz pensaba distinto, y resaltaba sobre las demás.

_"Tenemos que encontrarla… es demasiado fuerte para dejarla escapar… sabía que había ocurrido algo, cuando volvió después de esa supuesta lucha estaba distinta, sobretodo su mirada estaba más inexpresiva que normalmente… esa chica es demasiado complicada, sobretodo el que no le guste matar humanos, eso la hace más difícil de dominar… puede que se ponga en contra nuestra y… quizá debería reconsiderar tenerla en la guardia… … aunque eso supondría desperdiciar uno de los mejores dones que existen…"_ Creía que podía asociar esa mente a uno de los líderes de los Vulturis, Aro. No me gustaba que pensara esas cosas, y menos de Bella. Solo quería que parara de pensar en eliminar a Bella y centrase su atención en otra cosa, para que no terminara cumpliendo sus pensamientos, así que abrí la puerta del edificio, haciendo que inmediatamente tres vampiros, entre ellos el chico que me había atacado antes vinieran.

-Vengo a hablar con los Vulturis-dije lo único que se me ocurrió. Me pidieron que les siguiera, y me llevaron a una enorme sala redondeada donde se encontraban todos los demás, con Aro, Cayo y Marco. Carlisle me había hablado de ellos, los había visto en su mente, y por eso sabía que eran peligrosos, aunque solamente por sus dones: el de Aro era parecido al mío pero mucho más extenso, ya que él podía saber todo lo que alguien había pensado, con la limitación que necesitaba contacto físico; el de Marco se basaba en reconocer la clase de relación que tienen dos personas.

Al verme Aro se levantó, preguntándose quién debía de yo, y a la vez fijándose en mis ojos, completamente dorados después de la caza, ya que le recordaron a Carlisle.

-¿Quién eres y por qué razón estás aquí? – fue al grano Aro, mientras alzaba su mano hacia la mía, esperando que se la tocase.

Entonces las puertas por las que acababa de entrar se abrieron nuevamente, mostrando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo… y caí en la cuenta que Aro no era el peligroso aquí, sino Marco, que ya debía estar al corriente…

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Bella, haciendo que todos centrasen su atención en ella.

-¿Es él el que se te ha escapado? –preguntó Aro, bajando su mano, alejándola de la mía. Ella simplemente asintió.

-¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado?

-No nos trajo mucha faena, vino él solito-respondió un tal Félix claramente decepcionado en su mente por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Y por qué ha venido?-ella parecía… ¿preocupada?

-Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos, Aro acababa de preguntárselo cuando tú has aparecido por esa puerta- Félix acabó de explicar. Yo solo me centré en la mente de Marco, aunque no parecía que él tuviera la intención de abrir la boca…

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Solo informarles que el lunes voy a empezar a subir otra historia, aprovechando que será San Valentín...**

**Besos**

**Judy Cullen**


	17. NUEVA ADQUISICIÓN

NUEVA ADQUISICIÓN

-Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos, Aro acababa de preguntárselo cuando tú has aparecido por esa puerta- Félix acabó de explicar. Yo solo me centré en la mente de Marco, aunque no parecía que él tuviera la intención de abrir la boca…

_Bella se merece ser feliz... y aquí claramente no lo es, pero faltaría que Aro se diese cuenta de ello... lo que no es muy posible... el chico realmente la quiere y los sentimientos de ella no se diferencian mucho de los de él... ¿cómo pueden sentirse de esa forma si apenas se han hablado?_

¿Acaso Marco había dicho que Bella todavía me amaba? Pero la felicidad que sentía ese momento no duró mucho, ya que Aro se encargó que así fuera.

- Bueno, ¿piensas contestar a mi pregunta?

-Claro, he venido para... - mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando buscar una excusa - traerles recuerdos de Carlisle - por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella se relajaba un poco, aunque seguía notablemente tensa.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Lo conoces? - dijo Cayo sorprendido. Aunque en su mente entendía como mis ojos estaban dorados, ya que creía poco probable que alguien descubriese ese tipo de alimentación por si solo.

-Si - murmuré simplemente.

-¿Fue él quién te convirtió?-preguntó ahora Aro, dejando de pensar ahora en mi muerte para pensar en mi uniéndome a la guardia.

-Si.

-Entonces sería un placer que te unieses a nosotros, sería de gran ayuda, y aún más si tienes algún don...

-No tiene ninguno - dijo ahora Bella, ¿por qué estaba mintiendo? - almenos yo no he percibido que lo tuviese mientras luchábamos.

-Yo tampoco he notado nada - dijo una tal Jane, la chica de la mirada torturante - siente dolor como cualquier otro.

En ese momento percibí la decepción en la mente de Aro. _Que pena que no tenga algún don también... tendré que conformarme, en fin... de todos modos no le vendrá nada mal a la guardia... un nuevo miembro en ella siempre es bienvenido... _Entonces entendí lo que Bella quería: que no me quedase en la guardia, ya que aunque Jane intentaba no pensarlo, lo oí. Pero el motivo por el cual ella no quería que estuviese en la guardia era por que no quería que me pasase nada malo, porque se preocupaba por mí.

-Bueno, no importa, siempre puedes quedarte con nosotros, seguro que mejoraras con un poco de entrenamiento...

-Aro, hace muy poco que tenemos a Bella, no creo que sea adecuado... - Jane calló después de una mirada de Aro.

-Bella ya está totalmente preparada.

-Si lo estuviera realmente, él - dijo Félix señalándome con un dedo - estaría muerto.

-En eso Félix tiene razón - acordó Cayo.

-Puede, pero... ¿cómo te llamas? - me preguntó Aro.

-Edward.

-Eso, pues creo que a Edward solo hará falta enseñarle algunas técnicas, y no creo que eso lleve mucho tiempo, solo que puede que tengas que cambiar tu alimentación... - dijo ahora más serio, si era posible, mirándome a mí.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento muxxo haber tardado tanto a subir este capi, pero tuve que escribirlo 3 veces, porque una versión no me gusaba y la otra se me borró... pero bueno, espero que les guste y me sigan leyendo... **

**Por cierto si tienen alguna idea de qué título poner al capi se lo agradecería... XD**

**Pasen también por mi otro fic "Empezó en San Valentín", es totalmente distinto a este ya que allí todos son humanos pero puede que también les guste...**

**Os kiero muxxo**

**Judy  
**


	18. LA IDEA

LA IDEA

(POV Alice)

Estábamos en el avión en dirección a Italia, y ya faltaba poco para que llegáramos cuando tuve otra visión sobre Edward.

_Él iba corriendo hacia la ciudad, volviendo de una caza, primero no parecía muy seguro de adónde ir, pero entonces vi que se dirigiría a la torre de los Vulturis, y que entraría allí por alguna razón que no sabía. Al entrar les diría a dos miembros de la guardia que quería hablar con los Vulturis, y ellos le llevarían hacia la sala donde éstos estaban._

_Vi que ellos le preguntaban cosas, y que poco después Bella llegaba haciendo que los demás no se fijaran tanto en Edward y centrasen su atención en ella, aunque eso no duraría mucho, ya que al poco tiempo volverían a las preguntas anteriores dirigidas hacia Edward…_

-Alice, ¿qué has visto? – me preguntó Jazz.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, él ya está con los Vulturis.

-¿Qué? ¡Así es imposible evitar que pase algo!-exclamó Emmett, desde el asiento de delante.

-¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad?-preguntó directamente Rose.

-No lo sé. No creo que lo maten.

-¿Por qué no lo matarían?

-Porque quieren que se una a la guardia – les contesté.

-Bueno, eso tampoco estaría tan mal, ¿no? – Pensó Em en voz alta – antes que lo maten…

-Si se une a la guardia Edward deberá "cambiar su fuente de alimentación". No creo que esté dispuesto a hacerlo.-Ninguno supo qué decir en unos minutos, en los que todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que Jazz rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si dice que no?

-No lo sé – dije frustrada. No me gustaba no poder ver.

.

.

.

(POV Edward)

_-¿Cómo te llamas? - me preguntó Aro._

_-Edward._

_-Eso, pues creo que a Edward solo hará falta enseñarle algunas técnicas, y no creo que eso lleve mucho tiempo, solo que puede que tengas que cambiar tu alimentación..._

-¿Cambiar mi alimentación? – no me gustaba esa idea.

-Por supuesto, deberías dejar de alimentarte de animales y empezar a hacerlo de lo que realmente nos fortalece.

-Pero la sangre animal también nos proporciona fuerza.

-No tanta como la humana – insistió Aro.

-Puede, pero tú mismo pudiste comprobar que Carlisle estaba perfectamente en el pasado alimentándose de esa forma, y ahora sigue exactamente igual – eso pareció convencerlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

-Podríamos darle una oportunidad para que siguiera alimentándose de ese modo, y si no funcionase… ya veríamos – habló Marco.

-Me parece… - Aro no pudo acabar, ya que Félix lo interrumpió.

-Yo tengo una idea mucho mejor – dijo claramente orgulloso. Me centré entonces en su mente.

_Una lucha, si gana él… que coma lo que quiera, pero si gano yo… deberá cambiar… _- No me gustaba mucho esa idea.

-¿Cuál? – dijo Cayo rápidamente, antes que Aro pudiese pedir que Félix le diera la mano. Félix les explicó su "genial idea", yo miré un momento a Bella, que mientras escuchaba como Félix hablaba sus ojos se mostraban totalmente preocupados, y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron y durante un instante en el mundo tan solo estábamos nosotros dos.

-¡Una idea excelente! – exclamó Aro, contento de poder ver algo de acción.

-Lo sabía. Entonces… ¿aceptas? ¿O estás demasiado asustado para ello? – ese vampiro me recordaba claramente a Em y sus apuestas, por lo que respondí del mismo modo que lo hubiera hecho con él.

-Acepto.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero por si alguien lo temía, no voy a abandonar esta historia, ahora se pone interesante... :)_**

**_Besos,_**

**_Judy _**


	19. POSIBILIDADES

**Capítulo 19:**** Posibilidades**

(POV Edward)

_Una lucha, si gana él… que coma lo que quiera, pero si gano yo… deberá cambiar… - No me gustaba mucho esa idea_

_-¡Una idea excelente! – exclamó Aro, contento de poder ver algo de acción._

_-Lo sabía. Entonces… ¿aceptas? ¿O estás demasiado asustado para ello? – ese vampiro me recordaba claramente a Em._

_-Acepto._ Pero si yo gano los demás de la guardia también tendrán el derecho de elegir de qué quieren alimentarse.

-Está bien. – dijo Aro después de pensarlo un poco, aunque estaba seguro que Félix sería el vencedor.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – preguntó un impaciente Félix.

-Cuando antes mejor – le respondió Aro. – Para mí podéis empezar a luchar ahora mismo si los dos estáis preparados.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos, por lo menos yo, ¿tú que dices, Edward?

-También lo estoy.

-Perfecto. Pues ya podéis colocaros uno aquí, y el otro allí, el resto nos pondremos en esta zona. – dijo Aro, señalando con el dedo primero un extremo de la enorme sala, y a continuación el otro, para después situarse él y el resto en los lados, lo más alejados de nosotros que podían. – Pero sea como sea, no matéis al otro, eso no tendría sentido. – por supuesto que no tendría ningún sentido, lo había oído en su mente, él nunca quería perder algún miembro de su preciada guardia.

Podía oír en sus mentes que todos estaban expectantes, y que la mayoría estaba seguros, al igual que Aro, que ganaría mi contrincante. De hecho, en sus mentes, todos estaban seguros de ello excepto Jane, la única que sabía de mi don. Quería saber si Bella confiaba en mí, por lo que mientras me dirigía al lugar indicado por Aro, volví a mirar a Bella. Ella también me miraba, con preocupación, e intenté explicarle todo el amor que sentía por ella con mis ojos para que se relajase. Al principio parecía algo confundida, pero después me devolvió esa mirada de amor que tanto ansiaba y echaba de menos, demostrándome que ella si confiaba en mí.

Entonces me sentí con la fuerza suficiente para ganar, y me centré totalmente en mi oponente, buscando en su mente la estrategia que utilizaría. Sin ninguna duda ahora agradecía que Bella y Jane hubieran negado que tuviera algún don, ya que ese era un punto a mi favor desconocido para ellos.

.

(POV Alice)

_-Si se une a la guardia Edward deberá "cambiar su fuente de alimentación". No creo que esté dispuesto a hacerlo.-Ninguno supo qué decir en unos minutos hasta que Jazz rompió el silencio._

_-¿Qué ocurrirá si dice que no?_

_-No lo sé – dije frustrada. No me gustaba no poder ver._

-Tranquilízate Alice, tan solo intenta ver si tenemos tiempo – me animó Rose.

-De acuerdo – dije cerrando los ojos concentrándome.

_Vi que Edward aceptaba un desafío, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero seguidamente él y otro miembro de la guardia se colocaban en posición de ataque, mientras los demás que se encontraban allí se apartaban mirándolos atentamente…_

-Jazz, en una lucha con un miembro de la guardia de los Vulturis, ¿qué posibilidades tiene Edward? – le pregunté después que mi visión finalizase. No podía ver el resultado, ya que en medio de la lucha ellos tomarían decisiones…

-No muchas, depende del don que tenga el otro…

-No tiene ningún don especial. – contesté, ya que con mi visión sabía que lo que tenía ese vampiro básicamente, era fuerza. – Pero es muy fuerte.

-Entonces Ed está perdido – comentó Emmett - ¿Por qué lo decías?

-¿Va a luchar contra alguien? – preguntó Jasper.

-Sí.

-Pero los demás de ellos cuando se enteren lo van a ayudar.

-No, es algo así como un desafío o una apuesta, los otros están allí, pero no van a hacer nada. Entonces ¿qué posibilidades tiene? – le insistí a Jasper, él sabía más de lucha que Emmett…

-Bueno, contando que el otro no tiene ningún don… aumentan bastante teniendo en cuenta que él podría leer su mente, aunque seguramente el otro intentará hacer algo para ocultarle sus movimientos… y sin duda su oponente tiene mucha más experiencia que él en una lucha, ya que Edward tan solo ha luchado contra nosotros, y era solo por diversión… ¿Pero qué se juegan en esa apuesta?

-¿La vida? – dijo Emmett como si fuera algo obvio.

-No. No estoy totalmente segura, pero creo que no es eso, creo que van a detenerse antes de llegar a ese extremo.

-¿Entonces qué sentido tiene? – Em se estaba impacientando.

-Si la dejáramos concentrarse un rato más seguro lo descubriría – me defendió Jazz. Volví a concentrarme, y pude ver la parte de la conversación que me faltaba, dónde acordaban que se jugaban la alimentación que llevaría. Rápidamente se lo expliqué a los demás.

-Si Edward pierde, ¿tendría que alimentarse de humanos?

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué razón estás tan tranquila? ¿Ya has visto que ganaba?

-No, pero el otro vampiro no sabe que Edward tiene un don, por lo que no intentará hacer nada para ocultarle sus pensamientos.

-Yo opino que esa lucha no va a acabar nunca – Emmett y sus tonterías – será como si Ed luchara contra ti Jazz, ya que tú tienes experiencia en luchas, y siempre que habéis luchado lo habéis dejado en empate…

-Porque yo sabía sobre su don y si intentaba ocultarle mis pensamientos, probablemente si no lo supiera…

-Ganaría Edward. Igualmente tenéis que pensar que Ed va a esforzarse mucho para ganar, ya que él nunca querría defraudar a Carlisle y…

- Él va a ganar – afirmó Jasper.

-Chicos… - Rose estaba dudosa – Carlisle y Esme… no saben nada. – todos nos quedamos callados, tan solo los altavoces diciendo que debíamos abrocharnos el cinturón ya que aterrizaríamos en breve rompieron nuestro silencio.

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_ He tratado de actualizar prontito para recompensarlas un poco por lo que tardé la última vez..._**

**_Ahora estoy en vacaciones y tengo más tiempo libre así que no las voy a abandonar tanto tiempo._**

**_Finalmente les dejo el summary de mi nueva historia "Él está prohibido" pasense por allí porfis._**

_Bella es convertida por las Denali. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a la pareja de Tanya? ¿Es realmente su pareja o solo imaginación de su hermana?_

**_ Besos_**

**_Judy _**


	20. EXPERIMENTO

**Capítulo 20:**** Experimento**

(POV Edward)

_Al principio Bella parecía algo confundida, pero después me devolvió esa mirada de amor que tanto ansiaba y echaba de menos, demostrándome que ella si confiaba en mí. Entonces me sentí con la fuerza suficiente para ganar, y me centré totalmente en mi oponente, buscando en su mente la estrategia que utilizaría. Sin ninguna duda ahora agradecía que Bella y Jane hubieran negado que tuviera algún don, ya que ese era un punto a mi favor desconocido para ellos. _

Félix se colocó en posición de ataque y yo hice lo mismo. Vi en su mente que saltaría por encima de mí para poder atacarme desde la espalda, así que esperé que saltara y me agaché girándome rápidamente. Se sorprendió por eso, mientras intentaba pensar otra estrategia: actuaría de frente con fuerza.

Al abalanzarse sobre mí me aparté un poco y cuando me pasó el lado lo empujé con fuerza hacia el suelo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y durante el salto y cayera ruidosamente. Iba a saltarle encima cuando vi en su mente que estaba esperando que lo hiciera para poder girarse entonces y hacerme caer a mí.

Me quedé de pie, y él, al ver que no le saltaría encima decidió levantarse velozmente, pero no lo hizo suficiente rápido como para evitar que en el momento en el que estaba de rodillas le saltara en la espalda con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas colocadas de manera que no podía mover las suyas. Él intentó con sus manos liberar su cuello de mis brazos, pero al intentarlo escuché en su mente que él ya había perdido la determinación que tenía al principio.

Lo mantuve en esa posición hasta que Aro rompió el silencio que se había formado en la gran sala.

-¡Increíble! Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo así.

-Puede que alimentarse de animales realmente no produce ningún efecto negativo. – señaló Marco.

-Para confirmarlo quizá deberíamos hacer una prueba con la guardia – dijo Aro pensativo.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba? – se interesó Cayo.

-Que algunos se alimenten igual que él. – le respondió señalándome.

-¡Podría salir mal! ¡Y perderíamos mucho!

-Esta prueba la podría hacer algún miembro de la guardia que no tenga una finalidad de lucha. – aclaró Marco.

-¿Y cuál si se puede saber no tiene una finalidad de lucha?

-Alguien que nos sirve simplemente por su don – me concentré en la mente de Marco, y vi que estaba pensando en Bella… ¿Ella tenía un don?

-Pero arriesgar un don… - se opuso Aro.

-No se trata de perderlo, simplemente comprobar algo. Si llegara a haber algún peligro volvería a alimentarse de sangre humana.

-¿Y quién es el adecuado para realizar ese experimento? – preguntó Aro, para después quedarse mirando a Bella. – Bella.

-Ella tiene un gran autocontrol – dijo Marco en respuesta, y observé en su mente como se había aguantado de cazar su primer día, y que lo habría logrado a no ser que Aro lo impidiese.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo – Cayo creía que esa alimentación era perjudicial para un vampiro, pero como Bella no le importaba mucho, estuvo de acuerdo en que ella fuera la que se alimentara de esa forma. – Además está claro que luchar no es lo suyo. Realmente si no llega a ser por su don… - entonces pude saber el don que Bella tenía: era un escudo mental. Por eso nunca le había podido leer la mente…

-Será Bella entonces – declaró Aro.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar pronto.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Judy **_


	21. TEORÍA

**Capítulo 21:**** Teoría **

_Entonces pude saber el don que Bella tenía: era un escudo mental. Por eso nunca le había podido leer la mente… _

_-Será Bella entonces – declaró Aro._- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Bella? – le preguntó, aunque estaba claro que la decisión estaba tomada, a él le daba igual si Bella estaba de acuerdo o no.

-Sí, Aro – respondió Bella.

-Perfecto. Entonces la próxima vez que nosotros nos alimentemos vosotros iréis al bosque que está a la parte este del castillo, detrás de las murallas, para comer… lo que encontréis allí. Pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, Edward, tú te unirás al grupo de Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri y Bella.

En pocos segundos la sala se vació completamente, y en ella tan solo quedamos los que Aro había nombrado. Demetri empezó a hablar.

-Yo soy Demetri, ella es Jane, Alec, Bella y Félix – dijo mientras iba señalando a cada persona que iba nombrando. Fingí que no sabía sus nombres, y asentí. Cuando terminó las presentaciones él mismo me explicó la organización de los Vulturis, me comentó sobre los demás vampiros que acababan de irse y sobre los dones de todos ellos y finalmente me entregó una capa de color gris oscuro, que tendría que ponerme durante el día. Demetri me aclaró también que los de su grupo, o ahora mejor dicho mi grupo, éramos los que salíamos en caso de que hubiese emergencia alguna y que cualquier vampiro no cumpliese las normas. Aunque algún miembro del equipo podía cambiar según si en el otro aquelarre había algún don. Me dijo que esas "emergencias" no eran muy frecuentes, y que hacía varios años que no había ninguna, por lo que deduje que Bella no había asistido a ninguna de ellas.

Al terminar su explicación dirigimos nuestra atención a los demás. Estaban todos presionando a Félix a hacer algo.

-De ninguna manera volveré a hacerlo. No es necesario que se esfuercen a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Venga Félix, ya lo has soportado muchas veces, tendrías que estar acostumbrado – se burló de él Jane. Miré en sus mentes y descubrí el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo, pero Demetri, que obviamente no lo sabía, se lo preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues que Félix es un cobarde que no nos quiere ayudar a practicar con nuestros dones – dijo Alec.- No le pedimos tanto, no solo practicaremos Jane y yo, esto es más por Bella, y ella va a estar escudándolo por lo que…

-No me digas que no tengo por qué preocuparme, no voy a caer. La última vez me dijisteis lo mismo y acabé agonizando – se quejó el vampiro.

-Bella ha mejorado mucho últimamente, Félix, deberías confiar un poco más en ella – comentó Demetri.

-Si dices eso, ¿por qué no eres tú el que se ofrece voluntario para este importante trabajo? – dijo Félix retándolo.

-Está bien. – Jane y Alec sonrieron al instante, y Bella pareció concentrarse, por lo que se formó esa pequeña arruga entre sus cejas que la hacía ver adorable.

-¿Preparada, Bella? – preguntó Jane. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que los hermanos esperaban la respuesta de Bella para empezar a acometer contra Demetri, que se había quedado quieto donde estaba.

-Cuando queráis – contestó al fin Bella sin apartar la mirada de Demetri. En ese momento oí en las mentes de Jane y Alec como empezaban a atacarlo, él no se inmutó. Una densa neblina, por el don de Alec, se acercaba lentamente a él cuando de golpe pareció encontrar un obstáculo en su camino, algo así como un muro invisible. Esa neblina fue rodeando a Demetri, buscando algún lugar por donde poder colarse dentro de ese muro. Hubo un momento en el que no se podía ver a Demetri, y cuando intenté leer su mente para ver cuál era su estado, caí en la cuenta que no podía leérsela, ya que Bella lo estaba escudando. Al final los gemelos se rindieron y se pudo volver a apreciar al vampiro que había quedado oculto.

-¿Ves como no había motivo por el que preocuparse? – Le dijo Jane a Félix – Ahora que os escude a los dos.

-Jane, no creo que pueda – dijo Bella con voz cansada.

-¡Claro que puedes! – Jane analizó a Bella – Edward, ponte tú también con ellos – vi en la mente de Jane que ella creía que si yo estaba con ellos Bella iría más rápido al escudarnos, ya que ella siempre necesitaba algo de tiempo para escudar a la gente, en especial a un vampiro, y cuando estábamos en ese callejón me había escudado en un instante.

Hice lo que Jane me dijo, y ella me miró sonriente. Bella parecía preocupada.

-Jane… - empezó Bella, pero la vampira nombrada no la dejó continuar.

-No quiero ningún pero. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así tú simplemente toma el que necesites. – Bella suspiró con resignación y volvió a concentrarse. Esta vez, tal y como predijo Jane en su mente, ella tardó menos tiempo en dar la señal, a pesar de que éramos más.

En ese momento oí en las mentes de Jane y Alec como ellos empezaban a atacar, sin afectarnos. Y ahora, que estaba "dentro" del escudo, me fijé en que si podía oír los pensamientos de Demetri y Félix, que callaban para que no se burlaran de ellos, ya que a pesar de que ambos confiaban en Bella, no estaban del todo seguros de que la neblina que ahora se nos acercaba no nos tocara.

Y no lo hizo. Bella se relajó notablemente cuando vio que la neblina no podía penetrar su escudo. Después de pocos minutos, Jane y Alec se rindieron.

-Tres vampiros escudados, nuevo record – dijo Jane. – Ahora solo falta que logres escudar vampiros tan fácilmente como logras escudar humanos…

-Gracias por animarme tanto, sabes que es más difícil. – se defendió Bella.

-¿Por qué es más difícil? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero supongo que se debe a que la mente de los vampiros es más compleja. – me dio una mirada con la que me dijo silenciosamente "tú deberías entender esto".

-Supongo. Trabaja más rápidamente, y es capaz de concentrarse en más cosas, tiene más memoria… definitivamente es más compleja. ¿Por eso la dificultad? ¿Por qué es como si fuera más… grande? – intenté encontrar la palabra con que definirlo, sin conseguirlo del todo. Ella me entendió.

-Esa es mi teoría – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para sonreírme disimuladamente después. Entre esa sonrisa, su mirada algo avergonzada y sus palabras, recordé sus primeras teorías, equivocadas, sobre lo que yo era. Sabía que ella también estaba recordando eso, y a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, nos encerramos en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capi._**

**_¡Dejen reviews! _**

**_Besos_**

**_Judy_**


	22. ¿HOGAR?

**Capítulo 22:**** ¿Hogar?**

(POV Edward)

_-Esa es mi teoría – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para sonreírme disimuladamente después. Entre esa sonrisa, su mirada algo avergonzada y sus palabras, recordé sus primeras teorías, equivocadas, sobre lo que yo era. Sabía que ella también estaba recordando eso, y a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, nos encerramos en nuestra pequeña burbuja._

-Bueno ya basta de charlas, le tenemos que enseñar el castillo a Edward – dijo Félix. Me enseñaron el castillo, enorme con todas las salas, las diferentes salidas subterráneas que había…

A pesar de que todo el castillo estaba amueblado por muebles tan antiguos que tenían un valor incalculable y que estos se encontraban en buen estado, no podía verlo como una casa. Sabía que no era por la oscuridad en la que éste estaba sumergido, ya que para los vampiros no significaba ningún tipo de disminución de nuestra vista. Era más bien el ambiente que había, todos convivían allí correctamente, pero solo "gracias" al don de Chealsea, que los unía en cierto modo, pero sin que llegaran a ser una familia. Ese era el problema. No podía ver el castillo como un hogar porque le faltaba esa… esencia familiar y alegre que había en las casas con las que había vivido con mi familia.

Pero allí estaba Bella. Y ella tan solo con su presencia hacía que ese fuera el mejor lugar en el que podía estar.

Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas para aclararle el por qué la dejé. Sabía que eso la preocupaba, ya que algunas veces me miraba como antes, con amor, pero en otras de las muchas ocasiones en las que su mirada se cruzaba con la mía la llama que la iluminaba estaba apagada, dejando ver dolor y sufrimiento, y no soportaba sentirme culpable de eso. Al principio no entendía ese cambio repentino, pero al final recordé ese instante en el callejón, donde nos habíamos reencontrado después de un año, y supe que había reaccionado de esa forma porque había recordado nuestra despedida, cuando le había mentido.

Pasaron un par de días, en los que no estuvimos solos en ningún momento, bueno solo uno durante el primer día, que duró unos segundos, en los que no pude explicarle nada ya que ella habló, diciendo: "No dejes que Aro te toque ni le digas a nadie de tu don ni que nos conocíamos, podría ser peligroso". Yo ya sabía eso, e iba a decírselo, aclarándole que no me importaría sufrir por ella cuando ella añadió: "para los dos". No supe que decir ni tampoco tuve tiempo ya que llegaron los demás del grupo, así que solo asentí disimuladamente cuando ella aún me miraba.

Tendría que esperar hasta mañana, cuando Heidi llegara con su "comida" y nosotros iríamos a cazar, para estar solo con ella y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

.

(POV Alice)

_-Chicos… - Rose estaba dudosa – Carlisle y Esme… no saben nada. – todos nos quedamos callados, tan solo los altavoces diciendo que debíamos abrocharnos el cinturón ya que aterrizaríamos en breve rompieron nuestro silencio._

Yo intentaba ver qué ocurriría si en ese momento nosotros cuatro íbamos a Volterra, pero no podía. ¿El por qué? Había perdido mi determinación en ir sin Carlisle. Sabía que luchando no ganaríamos, y si no queríamos luchar y simplemente llevarnos a Edward y Bella hablando necesitábamos a Carlisle.

Lo que sí había podido ver era que todavía teníamos un par de días antes que Aro le leyera la mente a Edward, así que en cuanto ya estábamos en el aeropuerto después de aterrizar les conté a los demás la situación.

-Tenemos que avisarlos, ellos sabrán qué es lo mejor a hacer – dijo Rosalie seria.

-Sabemos perfectamente su respuesta.

-Entonces no la retrasemos más, no podemos perder el tiempo – asentí a Jasper, para después marcarle a Carlisle.

-¿Alice ocurre algo? – contestó él, sabiendo que si no fuera algo realmente urgente no lo habría llamado.

-Carlisle estamos en Italia.

-¿Por qué?

-Edward está con los Vulturis…

-¿Cómo ocurrió eso? - se escuchó a Esme desesperada.

-Hacía un año de la desaparición de Bella y él… pues… bueno él acabó allí. Fue entonces que yo vi que Bella estaba con ellos y…

-¿Bella?

-Sí. La cuestión es que Edward no tuvo más opción que unirse a la guardia. El problema es que Aro no le ha leído la mente aún, por lo que no sabe ni sobre su don ni que Bella y él se conocían…

-¿Bella no lo dijo?

-No, ella era humana cuando los Vulturis la convirtieron y ha estado con ellos desde entonces, por lo que si decía que lo conocía…

-Nos ponía en peligro – entendió Carlisle.

-Exacto, pero por mucho que lo intenten creo que en tres días Aro querrá leerle la mente y lo descubrirá todo.

-¿Por eso estáis allí?

-Más o menos. Pero… - a pesar que sabía que no lo conseguiríamos sin ellos, no quería arrastrarlos allí.

-Nos necesitáis. – Acabó Esme. Ella sabía que necesitábamos a Carlisle, y ella lo seguiría donde fuera. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, y después Carlisle habló.

-Cogeremos el primer avión. – después de eso y despedirnos colgamos.

.

Tenían que llegar en la tarde dos días después ya que habían suspendido el vuelo del día anterior por una fuerte tormenta en Seattle. Los estábamos esperando en el aeropuerto cuando, un cuarto de hora antes que aterrizara su avión, vi que una guardia de los Vulturis pasaría por allí en cinco minutos con un grupo de turistas franceses. Si nos ocultábamos ahora nuestro olor no sería tan notorio después a causa de la gran cantidad de humanos que por allí pasaban, por lo que salimos diez minutos a fuera.

Cuando ya no había peligro, volvimos a entrar. Unos minutos después anunciaron que el vuelo de Carlisle y Esme acababa de llegar, y les llamamos desde nuestro lugar en un tono de voz normal que sabíamos ellos escucharon y vinieron directamente hacia nosotros.

Les expliqué a todos que podíamos ir ya hacia Volterra, pero que no podíamos entrar dentro de las murallas hasta mañana, ya que sería entonces cuando a ellos dos se les permitiría salir para cazar, y podríamos hablar e informarles que estábamos allí…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Este es uno de los últimos capis de este fic, creo que deben quedar tan solo dos o tres más, perooo...**_

_**¡Va a haber una secuela!**_

_**Estos últimos días me vino una idea de algo que no he leído (seguro existe pero no encontré ningún fic de ello) y pues la idea se podía añadir perfectamente en este fic así que decidí que la escribiría.**_

_**Bueno espero sus reviews. Díganme si van a leer la secuela (no quiero escribir para nada xD).**_

_**Besos**_

_**Judy **_


	23. LA VERDAD

**Capítulo 23:**** La verdad**

(POV Edward)

_Tendría que esperar hasta mañana, cuando Heidi llegara con su "comida" y nosotros iríamos a cazar, para estar solo con ella y poder hablar con tranquilidad._

.

Estábamos todos en la gran sala, esperando que llegaran Aro, Cayo y Marco para que nos avisaran a Bella y a mí de que podíamos salir a cazar. No tardaron mucho, y, mientras salíamos, vimos como Heidi entraba seguida por un grupo de gente mientras les explicaba la edad de algunos muebles, cuando se habían construido las paredes…

-No entiendo por qué te molestas en eso – le susurró Bella, para que la gente no la oyera.

-Han pagado por ello – contestó Heidi de la misma forma.

-No han pagado para que los matéis. – Rebatió Bella, a lo que la otra vampira se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con su explicación.

Salimos del castillo y cruzamos la muralla, yendo directamente al bosque. Era agradable correr a su lado, y yo lo único que podía hacer mientras veía como su pelo se movía a causa del viento era rezar para que esto no se acabara nunca, para que ella no me abandonase.

Al llegar, nos quedamos parados, mirándonos fijamente.

-Bella – empecé, aunque no sabía cómo continuar. Ella esperó. – Sé que es muy probable que no creas esto que voy a decirte, pero todo lo que te dije ese día era mentira. – No dijo nada. – me refiero al día en que nos fuimos de Forks. Yo sabía que tú no dejarías que me fuera, así que fue necesario que te mintiera… - vi en sus ojos que no me estaba comprendiendo. – Te mentí diciéndote que no te amaba. – En ese momento sus ojos reflejaron dolor, mientras ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza sin darse cuenta. – Por favor, créeme, nunca te dejé de amar. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni lo haré. Ya te dije que cuando las emociones de un vampiro cambian, son permanentes, seguro que lo habrás comprobado… Perdóname, te lo suplico.

-Yo… no puedo creerte. Lo siento.

-Llevo seis meses buscándote. Alice te vio desaparecer i me llamó. Registré todo Portugal y España para encontrarte, incluso una parte de Francia, necesitaba saber que estabas bien para poder seguir viviendo. Obviamente no te encontré. No hasta que decidí venir aquí a Volterra para que los Vulturis… – callé de golpe – eso ya no importa.

-¿Para qué viniste? – me interrumpió.

-Bella, no… - cambié de opinión en cuanto vi que empezaba a girarse para marcharse.- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el día de tu cumpleaños, mientras veíamos Romeo y Julieta?

-¡No! Dime que no viniste por eso.

-No tenía más remedio. Ya te dije que no pensaba vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existieras.

-¡Pero me dejaste! Si de verdad me amaras no lo habrías hecho, habrías sabido como me afectaría eso y lo hubieras evitado.

-Estaba ciego, lo siento, no sabes cuanto. Creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti, para protegerte.

-Pero… - empezó a interrumpirme, y no la dejé seguir.

-Todavía estaba afectado por lo de James, hacía menos de medio año de eso y… entonces ocurrió _eso_ en tu cumpleaños. Creí que solo te daba problemas y decidí alejarme de ti sin sospesar todo adecuadamente. Pero eso ya no importa, porque estás bien. – dije esta última frase más para mi mismo que para ella. Para terminar de convencerme de que todo estaba bien.

-Pero ahora estamos atados. – La miré sin comprender – los Vulturis.

-Eso no es lo más importante ahora mismo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso de vital importancia ahora mismo que no tenga nada que ver con ellos?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

* * *

_**Quiero decirles que siento muchísimo todo este laaaaargo tiempo sin actualizar, y aunque tuve razones para no hacerlo, no creo que sean lo que esperáis ahora que he vuelto, así que simplemente os pido disculpas a todos aquellos que leeis mis historias.**_

_**A partir de ahora voy a tener más de tiempo, no mucho pero si algo más, para escribir, y creo que esta historia ya estará terminada para finales de este verano (aquí en España). **_

_**No puedo prometer nada y lo siento mucho, pero intentaré estar de vuelta pronto.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Judy**_


	24. ANTES DE VOLVER AL INFIERNO

**Capítulo 24: Antes de volver al infierno**

_-Pero ahora estamos atados. – La miré sin comprender – los Vulturis._

_-Eso no es lo más importante ahora mismo._

_-¿Ah, no? ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso de vital importancia ahora mismo que no tenga nada que ver con ellos?_

_-¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_._

POV Bella

-Mis sentimientos siguen intactos, pero eso no importa – le dije.

-¿Cómo que no importa?

-Ya te dije que estamos atados, los Vulturis no dejarán que estemos juntos – dije pensando en la historia de Jane.

-No pueden evitarlo, si nos lo impiden podemos marcharnos.

-¡Nos matarían!

-Aro no desperdiciaría nuestros dones de esa manera…

-Sí lo haría, si pone en riesgo la guardia. – Calló al ver que tenía razón. – Quizá no nos mataría a los dos e intentaría conservar a uno para la guardia, pero creo que eso sería peor.

-No tiene por qué saberlo.

-Pronto te leerá la mente, Edward – dije su nombre como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo – y lo sabrá. Seguramente nos matará solo con ver la conversación que estamos teniendo ahora, para evitar posibles problemas en el futuro.

-No me ha leído la mente hasta ahora, no hay ninguna razón para que tenga que hacerlo pronto.

-Él lo controla todo, posiblemente cuando volvamos lo hará, para saber como es la caza de animales.

-Lo sabe por Carlisle.

-Puede que no te la lea hoy, pero lo hará y lo sabes. Y entonces… no solo estaríamos nosotros en peligro, también lo estarían el resto de los Cullen por haberme mantenido viva mientras era humana y sabía de la existencia de los vampiros.

-Entonces no volvamos. Marchémonos de aquí, lejos.

-Acabarían encontrándonos algún día, tienen a Demetri – dije sabiendo que él conocía los dones de todos por sus mentes.

-No si tú me proteges – los dos sabíamos que eso no duraría eternamente. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, pensando, cuando volvió a hablar – Podrías evitar que Aro leyese mi mente, solo tendrías que escudarme cuando quisiera hacerlo.

-Supongo, pero él sabría que soy yo y me "pediría" que dejase de escudarte.

-Podemos inventarnos algo, no sé, como que lo haces de manera involuntaria. – Negué con la cabeza -O que estamos poniendo a prueba tu don mirando cuánto tiempo eres capaz de escudar a un vampiro…

-Es una buena escusa, no servirá para siempre, pero podemos ir pensando otra mientras tanto. – Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo y empezamos a cazar.

Justo cuando terminaba de alimentarme del último pequeño mamífero que quedaba, sentí como Edward saltaba sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos mientras caíamos, quedando yo abajo mientras el me enjaulaba con su cuerpo. Me recordó a lo que había ocurrido el día que conocí a su familia, el día del partido de béisbol… y en su rostro vi que él también estaba recordando. Terminado ese momento, vi que no tenía ninguna razón para actuar así.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunté

-Nada, solo que te he estado viendo mientras cazabas y bueno, ¿sabías que eres muy sexy? – me quedé sin palabras, realmente no me esperaba esa respuesta. Él rio, probablemente de la cara que habría puesto. – Sabes, he querido hacer esto desde que te volví a ver – dijo acercando lentamente su rostro al mío, dándome tiempo de sobras para alejarme si no quería eso.

No me alejé. Nuestros labios se encontraron después de todo ese tiempo, y fue como si nunca hubieran estado separados. No se el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos, solo sé que no quería que terminase nunca. Pasado un tiempo, él se separó, aunque seguíamos estando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿quieres…? – dijo con temor en sus ojos, y me asusté. Respiró hondo antes de seguir - ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia? – entonces entendí que ese temor se debía a que creía que existía la posibilidad de que mi respuesta fuera negativa. Como si yo pudiese negarme a algo que él, y yo misma, quería.

-Sí – susurré, como si fuera nuestro secreto, y bien dicho lo era, ya que nadie más podía saberlo. Entonces volví a unir nuestros labios.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Aquí el nuevo capi, espero que os haya gustado **_

_**ya ves que no le queda mucho a la historia  
**_

_**Besos  
**_

_**Judy  
**_


End file.
